


Indispensable para Vivir

by Drumy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumy/pseuds/Drumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ha vencido a Lord Voldemort, ahora debe hacer frente a una conversación con una menuda pelirroja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indispensable para Vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio.  
> Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama.  
> Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 7. Se podría llegar a considerar que algunos personajes del canon están “Fuera de Carácter (OoC)”.

Harry bajó a la Sala Común sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones en su pecho. Había dormido profundamente. Aún se sentía agotado por todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, especialmente el día antes durante la última batalla contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Al encontrarse allí a los miembros de la familia Weasley con los ojos rojos, rodeando a un George Weasley que miraba de forma ausente una caja de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley, sintió que un nudo se posaba en su garganta.

Notó que varios compañeros de la casa de los leones pasaban con sus baúles rumbo a la salida, pero se detenían por un minuto en silencio frente a la familia y los saludaban respetuosamente con sus varitas frente a sus rostros antes de continuar. Vio que el señor Weasley los saludaba con un leve asentimiento, agradeciendo el gesto, mientras la esposa abrazaba al hijo que había perdido una oreja meses atrás.

Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y tomar valor. Se acercó a ellos con paso lento pero decidido y al llegar junto al gemelo devastado le apretó levemente el hombro con su mano. Cuando vio sus ojos azules levantando su mirada hacia los esmeraldas de él le dijo con una expresión calmada:

—Mi amigo, tu gemelo, vive en nuestros corazones. También lo seguirá haciendo en las caras felices de los niños que jugarán con las bromas que juntos diseñaron, con la alegría y esperanza que unidos ustedes dos han ayudado ha mantener durante una guerra absurda. Fred está vivo, George, como lo están mis padres, mi padrino y Remus, en nuestros corazones y nuestros recuerdos, dándonos el valor para transitar el camino que el destino y la vida nos ponen por delante. —Estaba muy seguro de lo que le explicaba, luego de su experiencia con la Piedra de la Resurrección y sus cuatro seres más queridos.

—Es… era mi otra mitad. Sin él me siento… incompleto, perdido, vacío. —le respondió el gemelo pelirrojo con voz ronca.

—Su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, pero está contigo. Solamente tienes que cerrar los ojos un momento y permitirte el sentirlo, como yo lo hago con mis padres, mi padrino, Remus y todos los que aprecio y ya han partido. Algún día iremos con ellos, George, pero mientras tanto tenemos que vivir lo mejor que podamos, soportando las penas en honor a ellos pero también alegrándonos por los momentos de paz y felicidad por los que ellos lucharon. —se esforzó en transmitirle el convencimiento y la esperanza que lo impulsaba a seguir viviendo.

George, sus hermanos, sus padres y Hermione, al igual que la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt que se les habían acercado sin que ni Harry ni los otros se diesen cuenta, asintieron con comprensión y aceptación.

Cuando el joven de ojos esmeraldas levantó su mirada de la del gemelo se encontró con los ojos chocolates de Ginny y recordó que, cuando Voldemort le apuntó en el Bosque Prohibido con la Varita de Saúco para intentar matarlo destruyendo sin saberlo el horcrux en él, su último pensamiento había sido para ella. A pesar de la profunda tristeza en su mirada vio en ella agradecimiento. Le parecía extremadamente hermosa. Quería hablar con ella, saber si existía la posibilidad que le perdonase el que la apartase de él, pero comprendía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

 

Casi tres meses más tarde, faltando sólo un par de días para su cumpleaños, Harry James Potter no había conseguido la “oportunidad perfecta” para hablar con la menuda pelirroja sobre sus sentimientos. De hecho casi ni la había visto. Pero es que llevaba ese tiempo prácticamente ocultándose, deseando un poco de paz para poder asimilar todo lo que había vivido y tomar las decisiones pertinentes a su futuro.

La directora McGonagall les había aconsejado a Hermione, Ron y él que cursasen el último año junto con Ginny y sus compañeros, lo que había aceptado de inmediato agradecida la castaña mientras que el pelirrojo se había negado y él le había pedido tiempo para responderle. Lo animaba mucho la idea de estudiar con la menuda pelirroja, pero lo inquietaba la idea de pasar un año completo en el colegio siendo observado como una especie de fenómeno por la mayoría del estudiantado y sin el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

Desde el día del funeral de los que habían fallecido en la batalla de Hogwarts lo perseguía sin misericordia la prensa, los cuales “ampliaban” sus respuestas y comentarios “para que el público comprendiese a profundidad el dramatismo de lo vivido”. Lo tenían hastiado, especialmente la insufrible de Rita Skeeter. Pero no sólo eran los periodistas, sino que la comunidad mágica en general lo miraba y trataba como un héroe de dimensiones casi míticas.

Al principio había intentado aplicarles la misma indiferencia que usó con los otros estudiantes del colegio cuando habían hablado de él, creyéndolo el heredero de Slytherin, blanco de un presidiario fugado, campeón forzado del colegio en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, estudiante desquiciado hablando del regreso de un mago oscuro que nadie quería creer y “El Elegido”. Pero el asedio constante, personalmente y por lechuzas, tanto en La Madriguera como cuando salían de allí, había alcanzado tales niveles que Kingsley Shacklebolt, como Ministro interino mientras se hacían las elecciones, había apostado en casa de los Weasley a un par de aurores y les había asignado otros como guardaespaldas permanentes a Hermione, Ron y él, además de aconsejarles mudarse a Grimmauld Place por algún tiempo, mientras se calmaban las cosas.

El trío había aceptado el consejo y se habían mudado allí, levantando Kingsley personalmente protecciones en la antigua mansión Black para que pudiesen desenvolverse tranquilos. Los guardaespaldas los acompañaban cada vez que salían de allí, siendo Robards y Williamson los que más trabajo tenían al alternarse cuidar a Harry. El joven de ojos esmeraldas no soportaba estar demasiado tiempo en el #12 Grimmauld Place, pues el reciente noviazgo de sus dos mejores amigos lo hacía sentirse como un entrometido además de envidioso de la relación que ellos tenían y el deseaba con Ginny.

Ese día Harry le había avisado a Robards que él y sus mejores amigos no necesitarían escolta individual, ya que pasarían el día en casa de los padres del pelirrojo. Apenas llegar se encontraron con Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Oliver Wood hablando con Charlie, George y Ginny sobre Quidditch. Apenas los vieron les sugirieron que trajesen sus escobas para practicar un rato, apoyándolos Hermione que prometió sería una observadora entusiasta. La castaña quería animar a George y sacar de su aislamiento a Harry.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas regresó de inmediato a Grimmauld a buscar su escoba, por medio de la chimenea, al ver al gemelo animado por primera vez desde que perdió al hermano. Se había detenido en la puerta posterior de la cocina de La Madriguera con su Saeta de Fuego en su mano, mirando a Charlie, George, Ron y Ginny volar sobre el jardín en sus escobas con sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch en el colegio. Su mirada tenía varios minutos fija en la menuda pelirroja, una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro, su corazón latiendo muy rápido, su mente bastante ausente recordando los momentos que vivieron mientras fueron novios.

—Pareces un nómada en el desierto, mirando un espejismo y sin una varita para convocar agua. —le dijo Bill con tono burlón. Se le había acercado por detrás silenciosamente, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa forzada. Le ordenaba mentalmente a sus pulmones y su corazón que trabajasen a un ritmo normal y no lo delatasen con el hermano mayor de la joven que amaba, pero no le estaban haciendo ningún caso.

—Boca reseca, respiración acelerada, pulso irregular según puedo ver en la vena de tu cuello, mejillas sonrojadas como si hubieses estado mucho tiempo al sol y mirada ausente con pupilas dilatadas. Si no supiese que es imposible, por la protección a la que te tiene sometido Kingsley, creería que fuiste sometido a una maldición egipcia que te ha tenido meses deambulando en un desierto y acabas de ver un manantial fresco. —le respondió el mayor de los pelirrojos con fingida seriedad y tono profesional.

—No es nada —le aseguró Harry, luego de tragar saliva—. Sólo estoy un poco agitado porque fui corriendo a casa a buscar mi escoba para jugar con ellos. —agregó señalando con una cabezadita a los que estaban ya afuera.

—Raro que no se te pasase el efecto de la carrera en los casi cuarenta minutos que tienes mirando a mi hermana con expresión alelada. —le replicó el pelirrojo alto con su rostro y porte agradable, a pesar de las cicatrices que le dejó el ataque de Greyback, mostrando que con dificultad estaba conteniendo la risa.

Harry tragó saliva de nuevo, sabiéndose atrapado. No sabía que llevaba tanto tiempo allí mirándola, mucho menos que lo habían estado observando. La excusa que le había dado a su amigo era malísima si era cierto que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Al fin llegas, amigo. ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo? —quiso saber la castaña, preocupada por él—. Hola Bill, no te había visto —lo saludó, disculpándose por no haberlo hecho antes—. ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose más a los dos con mucha curiosidad al ver sus expresiones.

—De la importancia del agua. —respondió de inmediato Harry, buscando rápidamente en su mente una excusa convincente para disuadir a su mejor amiga de preguntarle sobre su relación con la menuda pelirroja. Sus anteriores intentos de presionarlo para saber la causa de su ruptura y que no se hubiese acercado a ella ya lo ponían muy nervioso. _“¿No puede entender que no sé cómo acercarme a ella y decirle todo lo que siento y pienso?”_ , se preguntó una vez más con frustración.

—¿La importancia del agua? —interrogó su mejor amiga con una ceja arqueada, pues la expresión de su cuñado mayor decía claramente “¿En serio?”.

—Sí. Bill y yo empezamos a conversar apenas llegué. Me estaba contando de los efectos de una maldición egipcia que produce deshidratación. Eso me recordó a una maestra que me dio clase en la escuela muggle a la que asistí antes de ir a Hogwarts. Ella nos explicó que el cuerpo humano está formado tres cuartas partes de agua, al igual que el planeta, por lo que es muy importante mantener una cierta cantidad en el organismo para evitar enfermar. Yo le conté eso a Bill y le planteé que sería muy difícil que una maldición como esa funcionase aquí, en Inglaterra. —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa forzada y fingida curiosidad, luego de suplicarle al alto pelirrojo que lo ayudase con la mentira.

—Por la alta humedad que se vive en nuestro país durante prácticamente todo el año —completó el aludido con fingida tranquilidad, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la picardía como siempre lo hacía en los gemelos cuando iban a hacer una travesura—. Pero yo le explicaba que podría darse un caso en que la maldición funcionase, luego de un largo período de aislamiento sin que se bebiese del vital líquido. Le enumeraba a Harry los síntomas que tienen las víctimas de deshidratación severa, especialmente cuando se ven por primera vez frente a agua.

—Son terribles y acuciantes, especialmente cuando se ha cometido un grave error que te ha alejado del agua fresca, clara y límpida —continuó Harry con tono levemente ausente, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la menuda pelirroja que había aterrizado y se encontraba tras su mejor amiga mirándolo intensamente y escuchándolo atentamente—. Es increíblemente estúpido y engreído aquél que pretende evitar que un manantial convertido en dulce arroyo se convierta en riachuelo, luego en río y alcance el mar, pretendiendo atajarlo y protegerlo del fuerte oleaje durante la tempestad sin darse cuenta que en su esencia tiene la fuerza y el empuje para llegar a él y sobrevivir al temporal.

—Tal vez ese hombre se ha detenido tanto a ver y apreciar el rocío en las hojas junto al manantial y las prístinas aguas de éste, que no es capaz de notar que las gotas también lo miran. Es posible que no comprenda que se unen y fluyen deseando acompañarlo en su camino y fundirse con él en las reposadas aguas esmeraldas que se ven en un día claro en el mar, luego de la tormenta. —planteó Ginny, con un tono dulce y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es un hombre listo el que es capaz de ver y comprender eso, pero es un hombre con mucha suerte el que es aceptado de nuevo por ese manantial ahora convertido en mar. —dijo Harry mirándola implorante, nervioso, ansioso.

—Dichosa es el agua que adopta forma de mujer para poder expresarle a ese hombre lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que quiere, adquiriendo su forma para poder hablarle y decirle que entiende sus motivos para intentar alejarla del peligro, que el único miedo que tenía y tiene es de no poder acompañarlo por siempre y para siempre, de que no se acoplen perfectamente para ser uno solo por toda la eternidad. —le respondió la menuda pelirroja con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Estoy seguro que ese hombre abraza a esa mujer de agua, fuente y esencia de su vida, para expresarle toda su alegría por ser correspondido, su gratitud porque no lo abandonó a pesar de su necedad, su necesidad de danzar con ella sobre las olas del constante ir y venir de la vida sobreponiéndose a cualquier tormenta para siempre disfrutar juntos la calidez y la serenidad de los tiempos de calma. —aseguró Harry con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con intensidad.

—Ninguna maldición existente puede provocarle deshidratación a un hombre que ha encontrado a su diosa marina y se ha unido con ella —aseveró Bill con tono serio, riéndose sin poder contenerse al ver que los dos se giraban a mirarlo como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño y no comprendiesen lo dicho por él, para luego sonrojarse—. Definitivamente es hora de ir a buscar mi playa francesa mientras el mar inglés de tonos castaños se encuentra con su jugador pelirrojo, para que las aguas coloreadas de rojo por el sol se encuentren a solas con las esmeraldas que brillan ahora con esperanza.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, cuñado. —afirmó Hermione entre risas, al ver a su mejor amigo y su amiga ponerse rojos como tomates.

—Para mí el agua es importante, pero que tú estés conmigo me es indispensable para vivir —le dijo Harry a Ginny en cuanto los dejaron solos—. ¿Me perdonas mis errores y aceptas ser mi novia de nuevo?

—Sí, acepto, porque tú también eres vital para mí. —le respondió ella con sinceridad antes de fundirse con él en un beso.


End file.
